Brains and Brawn
Summary Brains and Brawn is a Halo 5 Machinima created by mmskywalker and Sirgamesbot-3000. The first script was written on June 5th, 2016. The first episode is coming soon... History First Pitch Created - June 1st, 2016 Episode 1 Scripted - June 5th, 2016 First Logo Created by MMSKYWALKER - June 9th, 2016 Episode 2 to 15 Scripted - June 9th to October 10th, 2016 Episode 1 Released - TBA Movie Announced - October 10th, 2016 Armies ONSC UNI The Peacemakers The 7 Deadly Spartans Zombies The Gamemaster Army Characters Deryck Dexter Captain Samberg Robot UNI Leader Sniper 1 Sniper 2 Rok Servant Seasons Season 1: The Beginning Episode 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time - TBA Episode 2: We All Hate Near Death Experiences - TBA Episode 3: Leaving Friends, Meeting New Ones - TBA Episode 4: Nothing to Do - TBA Episode 5: Last Name Hell/Killjoy - TBA Episode 6: No Reason Why - TBA Episode 7: Research Part 1- TBA Episode 8: Research Part 2 - TBA Episode 9: Killing Spree - TBA Episode 10: UNI Downfall-Part 1 - TBA Episode 11: UNI Downfall-Part 2 - TBA Episode 12: Intergalactic War - TBA Episode 13: Floating Away (Season Finale) - TBA Season 2: Oddballs Episode 14: Welcome Back, Soldiers! Episode 15: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 2: The Deafening Episode 16: CockNBallz Episode 17: Return Episode 18: Deryck Episode 18: Dexter Episode 19: Mission to Hell Episode 20: 20th Day Back From the Dead Episode 21: ONI Episode 22: UNSC Episode 23: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 3: The Screwing-Around Episode 24: UW2 Episode 25: Out of Step Part 1 Episode 26: Anniversary Episode 27: Out of Step Part 2 Episode 28: Out of Step Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 3: The Peacemakers Episode 29: Still Walking, OH SHIT! It's an ambush! Episode 30: Enter The Peacemakers Episode 31: Upgrades! Truck, er, Jeep Yeah! Episode 32: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 4: Is there no end to these ones? Episode 33: How to Train Your Wasp Episode 34: Stupid Salty Silly Slaying Stone Episode 35: The Sith Lord Episode 36: The Attack Plan Episode 37: We Want YOU to Join The Peacemakers! Episode 38: R3built R3vived Rec0mmi55i0n3d 4nd r34dy 4 4CTi0n Episode 39: The REAL UNI Downfall Part 1 Episode 40: The REAL UNI Downfall Part 2 Episode 31: Victory is Ours! Oh, Wait.... Episode 42: The REAL UNI Downfall Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 4: Zubony Episode 43: Forgetting Dexter Episode 44: Forgetting Deryck Episode 45: Remembering Matthew Episode 46: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 5: Another One? Episode 47: Sudden Realisation Episode 48: The Dynamic Threesome is Back! Episode 49: Plague in a Bottle Episode 50: Helix Squadron Training Episode 51: BallzNCock Episode 52: No Episode Name Ideas Episode 53: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 6: Kick Teh Bucket Episode 54: The Zubonic Plague Part 1 Episode 55: The Zubonic Plague Part 2 Episode 56:The Zubonic Plague Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 5: Brains and Brawn: Zombies Episode 57: Infection Episode 58: Invasion Episode 59: Conversion Episode 60: Ancient One Episode 61: Stalker Episode 62: Ravager Episode 63: Flatline Episode 64: Brainzzz and Brawn Episode 65: Lord of the Flies Episode 66: Zombicide Episode 67: Hell's Janitor Episode 68: Extermination Episode 69: The Antidote Part 1 Episode 70: The Antidote Part 2 Episode 71: The Antidote Part 3(Season Finale) Season 6: Revenant: A Season of Revenge Episode 72: The Post Apocalyptic World Episode 73: Goodbye, Zombies! Episode 74: The Rise of The 7 Deadly Spartans Episode 75: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 7: Really, Of All Places You Die There? Episode 76: I've Got You in my Sights! Episode 77: The Big Plan Episode 78: Deryck, Get The Hog. Episode 79: ZUNI Part 1 Episode 80: ZUNI Part 2 Episode 80: The 7 Dead Spartans Episode 81: Undertaker Episode 82: Theft Episode 83: War Episode 84: Blood Episode 85: Bones Episode 86: Death Episode 87: Sin Part 1 Episode 88: Sin Part 2 Episode 89: The Captain Files (Season Finale) Season 7: RIP IN PEPERONS CAPTAIN Episode 90: Captain vs UW1 Episode 91: Return to the Battlefield, 3....2....1.... Episode 92: Vector the Orange Episode 93: KIA, KYS. Episode 94: Taking in the Helpless Spartan Episode 95: ONSC Enrollment Episode 96: Making up the Mind Episode 97: Training the Young Deryck Episode 98: Captain's Last Mission Episode 99: Captain's Demise Road Part 1: Dark Road Episode 100: Celebrating 100 Episodes! Road Part 2: 100 Episode 101: Vector's Depression (Season Finale) Road Part 3: To Hell Season 8: Brains and Brawn Episode 102: Return to the ONSC Episode 103: We All Hate Near Death Experiences 8: Buckle Your Pants Episode 104: Brains and Brawn Episode 105: How We Got to Now Episode 106: Brawn and Brains Episode 107: The Story of Deryck and His Stupidness Episode 108: The Story of Dexter and His Weakness Episode 109: Captain? Episode 110: Laying, Alone, Forever Episode 111: Regret Episode 112: Mad Episode 113: Vector's Story Episode 114: Cannot Be Thought Episode 115: 8 YEERZ!!! Episode 116: Demise Part 1 Episode 117: Demise Part 2 Episode 118: Demise Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 9: Rok's Return Episode 119: Back, Baby Episode 120: When We Where Young Episode 121: Never Again Episode 122: Take This Picture of Me and Remember Episode 123: Vector's Painful Demise Episode 124: Trying to Stay Positive Episode 125: 1 W1LL D13 Episode 126: Will I Dream? Episode 127: Deryck and Dexter Back in The Game Episode 128: Hurt Episode 129: Hooked on them Painkillers Episode 130: Rok Part 1 Episode 131: Rok Part 2 Episode 132: Rok Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 10: The Last Stand Episode 133: Aftermath Episode 134: Iridosiclytis Episode 135: Xbox Sports Resort Episode 136: Vacation Episode 137: A Deathly Force Arises Episode 138: The Second-Last Stand Episode 139: Captain Reborn Episode 140: When Teh Memes hit Hard Episode 141: Samberg WhilePooping? Episode 142: Miller Memestar's News Channel Episode 143: Rok the Remade Episode 144: This Ends Now! Episode 145: Here to Die Part 1 Episode 146: Here to Die Part 2 Episode 147: Here to Die Part 3(Season Finale) Season 11: See Instructions for Instructions Episode 148:The New World Episode 149: Retirement Episode 150: 150 EPISODES M8! Episode 151: We All Hate Near Death Experiences Part 9: Almost Death In The Reset World?! Episode 152: Depression Episode 153: All the Small Things Episode 154: Lil' Home Reno Episode 155: Shootin' 'em Up. Episode 156: Criminal Episode 157: The Cold, Hard Taste of Liquor Episode 158: Smooth Episode 159: Revolution Episode 160: Peacemakers, Re-Assemble Episode 161: Kids Episode 162: A Wife For Deryck, Nothing For Poor ol' Dex Episode 163: Re-Education, and Actually Listening Episode 164: Back to Reality Episode 165: Back at It Part 1 Episode 166: Back at It Part 2 Episode 167: Back at It Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 12: Peacemakers, Re-Re-Assemble! Episode 168: Peacemakers, Re-Re-Assemble! Part 1 Episode 169: Peacemakers, Re-Re-Assemble! Part 2 Episode 170: New Kid Episode 171: P.S.A. - Personal Sucking Advice Episode 172: Thinkin' Episode 173: Aaron Cardio's Return Episode 174: UNI Rebooted Episode 175: Paladin Episode 176: Dexter? Episode 177: dauqS edicnatrapS Episode 178: Here it Comes Episode 179: Stones, Rocks, and Boulders Episode 180: Brains Vs. Brawn Part 1 Episode 181: Brains vs Brawn Part 2 Episode 182: Brains vs. Brawn Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 13: Ain't the Sharpest Tool in The Shed Episode 182: Blink. Episode 183: Back to Basics Episode 184: Improving Episode 185: Practice Makes Perfect! Episode 186: Ain't the Sharpest Tool in the Shed Episode 187: Telephone-r Episode 188: Somebody Episode 189: Tell Me Episode 190: Dear Sister Episode 191: Why are YOU here? Episode 192: Spag Heddy Episode 193: CockNBallz: The Return Episode 194: We All Hate Near Death Experiences: Part 10 - HOW AM I SILL ALIVE? Episode 195: Remember them Times? Episode 196: Many Years Episode 197: Survival Part 1 Episode 198: Survival Part 2 Episode 199: Survival Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 14: Anthology Episode 200: SURVIVED! Oh, wait. (Thanks for 200 Episodes!) Episode 201: Get a Life Episode 202: Kryptus Episode 203: Many Years Ago.. Episode 204: Now Episode 205: Many Years into The Future Episode 206: All-Star Episode 207: Keem-Star Episode 208: Rock-Star Episode 209: Edupz Episode 210: CrockNBrawls Episode 211: Never Ze Lezz Episode 212: Advanced Warfare Part 1 Episode 213: Advanced Warfare Part 2 Episode 214: Advanced Warfare Part 3 (Season Finale) Season 15: Now. Episode 215: Crash Landing Episode 216: Kill Confirmed Episode 217: 15 Years of Kicking Ass Episode 218: The Minds We Have Episode 219: Gear Up Part 1 Episode 220: Gear Up Part 2 Episode 221: Ha-pan Episode 222: What's that? I'm Two Hundred and Twenty-Two? Episode 223: I'm Older Than You Though... Episode 224: We All Hate Near Death Experiences: Part 11: Mission: KMS Episode 225: SLURP! Episode 226: I'm Going to Die? Part 1 Episode 227: I'm Going to Die? Part 2 Episode 228: I'm Going to Die? Part 3 (Season Finale) Mini-Series's Brains and Brawn Origins Minisodes Minisode 1: Last Names Hell Minisode 2: Action Sacks! Minisode 3: Dexter vs The Noob Minisode 4: Sherlock and The Fact That He's a Hoarder Minisode 5: Robots in Disguise Minisode 6: D4NK M3M3ZCategory:Creator Category:Halo